


你不能感同我身受30（3p）

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受30（3p）

这篇马上就要完结了，就提前发个福利吧！  
你们就按头我写！一点思路都不给我

正文：

岳明辉万万没想到，自己只是在房间洗了个澡，就被拎出来，还带着一身水珠一并给甩到了床上，连双手也被浴袍的腰带紧紧绑住，吊在床头。完，自己要倒霉了！

卜凡万万没想到，自己连夜飞回来只为了早一点见到的人，正在浴室里，身上布满爱痕，两只手指抠挖着后穴，还有汩汩白浊顺着指缝往外流。怒，这个操蛋的世界疯了！

李振洋万万没想到，自己最放心的哥们儿说是要去看一眼哥哥，结果一去就是半个小时！在巴黎的时候特地退了酒店，闹着连夜赶回来，说什么心脏突突跳有不好的预感，结果还是离不开那档子事儿。哦，3p好不好～

 

被摔得七荤八素的岳明辉眼前刚恢复点清明，就看到卜凡的身影压了上来。刚要并拢的双腿被大力的掰开折到胸前，手腕被微微吊起，这样的姿势久了想必不会太舒服。为了分散注意力，他盯上了卜凡的脸，他双眼带着红血丝，眼底泛着青色，发顶凌乱，下颚上还有几颗胡茬冒出了头，显然一副疲惫不堪的样子。他皱了皱眉有点担心卜凡的情况，虽然这个体位问出这样的话有些不合时宜，但他还是问出了最蠢的问题，并为此付出了代价。

“凡子，怎么这么早回来了，是出了什么事儿……啊！痛…”

话还没说完，卜凡就抵着尚未闭合的穴口冲了进来。没有润滑，昨夜刚被折磨过的小穴红肿发胀，内里炽热却异常的干涩，夹得卜凡下体生疼。他不顾身下人的呼痛，只停留几秒就开始了疯狂的顶动。

卜凡正处在暴走边缘，他狠狠压着岳明辉的大腿根，每一下都想插得更深。刚刚还像个偷情被抓的情人，能佯装镇定的辩驳两句的人，现在却紧咬着嘴唇了无声息的躺在身下，这幅纵容的样子，让他的怒火直烧到了头顶。

干涩的后穴在巨物的侵犯中又开始分泌肠液，这是人体的一种简单条件反射，有了润滑，卜凡的分身进出更加顺利，连原本被折腾到麻木的后穴也慢慢升出了一丝快感。岳明辉不禁苦笑，有的时候人的适应能力就是如此强悍。

一轮轮猛烈的抽插丝毫没给二人喘息的机会，巨物的进出开始带出血丝，被压住的双腿开始有些颤抖。没有注意到身下人的变化，随着机械性的动作，卜凡脑子里突然蹦出了一些片段，大多都是这人隐忍的纵容的汗湿的脸，而让他心痛的是这份宠溺他给了自己，也给了李振洋，同样也能给别人！

一种无力感涌上来，他突然觉得有些话想问却没资格问出口。没由来的心痛让他眼睛一热，他很怕，虽然现在操进他后面的是自己，但他的心里到底有没有自己的位置，却是永远都得不到的答案。疲惫和打击让他的心情前所未有的低落，这几年他对哥哥绝对不算好，甚至可以说很坏！哥哥讨厌他也是应该的！眼泪开始止不住得往外涌，卜凡伸手搂住岳明辉的腰，把脸深深的埋进他的胸口，哪还有刚进门时凶悍问罪的样子。

情绪来得太快，岳明辉有些反应不来，胸口湿湿的，闷声的呜咽让人听着格外心疼。他想伸手抱抱卜凡，却发现吊在床头的手早已失了知觉，动弹不得。他只能微微挺起上身，用脸去蹭卜凡硬硬的短发。他不禁叹气，自己这个弟弟情绪来得快了，人也柔软了不少，到是下面一如既往的硬，自己身子轻轻一动，就捅得有些喘不过气来。一夜没睡又被折腾了一番，现在有些力竭，他喘了口气，哑着嗓子开口。

“凡子，这个，哥哥先跟你道歉啊。额，其实……是小弟。当时情况很复杂，要不你先出去，哥哥好好给你解释，好不好。”

“什么？小弟？”

“……唔～”

卜凡闻言，一个激灵坐了起来，连带着下体又是往深处一顶，刚好顶上了敏感点。眼前一花，岳明辉一时间有些说不出话来。虽然小弟是大家的心头肉，但他又怕卜凡事心重，缓了口气又开了口。

“凡子……我就你们三个亲弟弟，看你们谁出了问题我都很难过，所以只要你们三好好的，哥哥就放心了……”

“哥哥！”

“唔～”

岳明辉还想说什么嘴就被卜凡堵住，柔软的舌头扫荡着口腔，下体也在后穴缓慢的挺动，湿答答的水声在室内响成一片。卜凡动情的亲吻得让两人都喘不过气，‘哥哥没有讨厌他，哥哥心里是有他’这样的认知让他他欣喜若狂，这些年他已经得到了很多，也不再奢求更多。

 

李振洋进门时见到的就是这幅场面，他直接杵在了床头，眼睛细细打量岳明辉因为情欲微微泛红的身体。他眯起了眼，虽然之前只跟卜凡配合过一次，但哥哥身上有些痕迹明显不是卜凡的习惯，尤其脖子一侧密密的吻痕！他跟卜凡有个心照不宣的习惯，绝对不会在衣服漏得出的地方弄出痕迹。看卜凡的状态，应该是已经逼问过一轮了，李振洋牵起嘴角，他不着急询问，在床上想听哥哥说句实话还不容易嘛～

“呦，凡子，你不厚道嘛，居然自己偷吃！看看才这一会儿就把哥哥折腾成这样”

不提还好，提起来卜凡的火又被搓了起来，虽然出手的是小弟，心里不爽还是有的。他只是撇了李振洋一眼，继续掐着岳明辉的细腰，闷声做自己的事。

“要不，一起？我觉得我们上次配合挺好的。”

“那你得问哥哥的意见，我都听哥哥的。”

说着卜凡停下了手头的活儿，就这么直挺挺的停在岳明辉的身体里。“含着”的感觉并不好，岳明辉刚被挑起的情欲都集中在了后面，后穴突突跳个不停，痒麻感得不到疏解，从尾椎一圈一圈的漫上来。岳明辉抬起头从汗湿的刘海儿里望向李振洋，他眯着眼，上翘的眼角像是含了情意，抿起嘴看着他，根本是只要撒娇的大猫。

“嗯～”

岳明辉愣神儿之际，卜凡用下体顶了一下他，像是催促他快做决定。看到两个弟弟都盯着自己，他心下一软，笑着道。

“唉～快着点吧。”

“靠！”

卜凡更用力的掰开他的双腿，在他体内卖力的驰骋。而李振洋想问的问题也没机会问出口，因为哥哥上面的小嘴儿也一直忙得很。

 

当李振洋从后面把住岳明辉的腰时，他的分身已经被岳明辉的小嘴舔得完全站了起来。哥哥的口活并不好，调教了这么多年长进也不大，但他就是喜欢岳明辉含着他时那副认真的表情，低垂的眉眼，要多乖顺有多乖顺。有时候为了讨好他，还会特地伸出粉嫩的小舌细细的舔弄柱身，口中多余的唾液顺着嘴角流下去粘了一下巴，而当事人却恍然未觉的继续卖力的动作。

他掰开岳明辉带着红痕的臀瓣，变得鲜红软烂的穴口露了出来，掺着些血丝的精液顺着完全无法闭合的小口流出了一些，他提起自己的分身送了进去，里面炽热又湿润，让他得到了无比的满足。李振洋捏着同样布满红痕的细腰，突然生出几分凌虐的快感。

他坏笑的在敏感的腰侧掐了一把，果然得到了一声压抑的呻吟。伸手摸向大腿内侧，那里的软肉也弹性十足，他又掐又捏的，弄得已经精疲力尽的身体再次发出了微弱的颤抖。

岳明辉没开口抗议，却是卜凡先开了口。因为卜凡的分身正哥哥口中，哥哥无力的颤抖让卜凡半硬的分身滑了出去。卜凡伸手拍了拍岳明辉的脸颊。

“哥哥，别分神儿，刚刚不是挺狂的嘛，嫌我慢？用你上面的小嘴弄不出来，那你下面的小嘴就又要遭殃了……”

“……”

岳明辉不语，主要是因为现在连点头的力气都没有。他的手早就被放了下来，身体被摆成跪趴的姿势。后穴已经被侵犯到麻木，依然能感觉到李振洋在乐此不疲的攻击着他体内的敏感点，疲惫的身体只有不时收到刺激才能勉强颤抖一下。他半闭着眼，强撑着打架的眼皮，嘴里的分身在不断胀大，酸麻的下巴已经无法合拢，他艰难的吞咽着，多余的口水滴滴答答的滴在了卜凡坚实的大腿上。

分身再次被李振洋抓住，他已经被李振洋弄射两次了，他可以肯定再射一次的话他连跪着的力气都没有了。并且口里的分身依旧没有动静，他开始怀疑自己的屁股又要遭殃。

意识远去的最后一刻他还在想着，妈的，两个小兔崽子，以后3p绝对不行！


End file.
